Inalcanzable
by Tsukire
Summary: Ryoga dice algo de lo que siente acerca de su amor hacía Akane. Un fic muy corto.


Aquí estoy de regreso con otra historia. Esta vez no voy a centrarme en Ranma y Akane que por cierto tengo un proyecto que muy pronto subiré. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aquí la mente maestra es Rumiko Takahashi. Espero te agrade, sigue leyendo.

Inalcanzable

Una vez más, como siempre me encuentro en tus piernas sintiendo ese calor tuyo tan cerca de mí. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda tenerte tan cerca y a la vez estés tan lejana? Suena muy tonto y realmente lo es. No te culpo, ¿Quién quiere darle su amor a alguien como yo? Mi vida no ha sido lo que yo he querido, no es algo tan valioso como para luchar por ella, mi vida vale tan poca cosa que no me importaría entregarla a cambio de la tuya. Siempre he sido muy tímido, lo sé, a tu lado me siento tan frágil y realmente lo soy pues mis sentimientos suelen ser muy traicioneros. Siempre he estado a tu lado aunque no físicamente, te llevo en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón.

He tratado de confesarte lo que siento pero siempre algo incómodo nos interrumpe. Oh mi dulce Akane, daría lo que fuera porque me miraras, no como el chico distraído al que le hablas por lástima mucho menos como P-chan. No te parece increíble que como persona no pueda estar a tu lado, mas sin embargo convertido en esto, aunque sea lo que más odie…me hace feliz.

Akane, en estos instantes me cargas entre tus hermosas y delicadas manos, me observas con esa mirada tierna que solo tu sabes obsequiar, soy tan feliz tal vez nunca pueda confesarte lo que mi corazón realmente siente pero con saber que siempre podré estar así contigo hace que en mi corazón brote la luz de una pequeña esperanza, me aferro a ti aunque mi corazón lucha por ti mi mente sabe que res inalcanzable, como las estrellas en el cielo, físicamente estas conmigo pero tu corazón y tus pensamientos le pertenecen a otro cuyo nombre prefiero no mencionar, ese maldito que no se merece ni la mitad de una sola lágrima tuya, lo digo porque soy tu compañero mas fiel aunque tu pienses que no te entiendo, no hay noche que no me hables de él, de sus peleas, de sus prometidas, de lo que sientes por él; yo lo sé todo Akane y me duele porque no puedo quitarte la venda de los ojos. Su amor por el te ciega.

Y ahora baja aquel maldito que te ha arrancado de mi lado, se dan los buenos días pero como siempre no deja de mirarme feo y una vez mas empieza a insultarme, trata de quitarme de tus brazos pero yo te ayudo para que juntos lo impidamos, forcejean un rato y a pesar de que me conservaste en tus brazos el idiota logró darme en la cabeza, maldito ya verá cuando regrese a mi forma original.

Es doloroso verte sufrir por él. Quisiera que todos esos suspiros, esos sueños, esos pensamientos, esas lágrimas, esas sonrisas fueran solo para mí. Yo jamás te haría sufrir porque mi amor por ti es puro, mucho mas puro que el agua a mi no me importa cómo seas, ni que tu comida llegué a matarme solo por hacerte feliz, por estar contigo sin tener que estar convertido en P-chan yo…daría todo lo que tu me pidieras.

Una vez mas otro día de tortura comienza, él se sienta a tu lado y aunque tu trates de disimular enojo, el sonrojo de tus mejillas y el brillo de tus ojos te delatan completamente y ese nerviosismo con el que tus manos tocan mi diminuto cuerpo. Akane eres tan hermosa así, pero ese idiota vuelve a insultarte y tú te pones furiosa. Yo sigo diciéndole que es un idiota, un estúpido, un maldito cretino y una vez mas me suelta un puñetazo en mi cabeza y tú…defendiéndome lo mandas a volar sin darle tiempo de que terminara de desayunar, me abrazas y me dices que no me preocupe que lo mantendrás alejado de mi. Ese es tu problema que quieres alejarlo de todos menos de ti.

No sé que pensar, si supieras que soy yo convertido en esto tal vez me odiarías, prefiero seguir así contigo por mas tiempo, aunque sea como tu fiel compañero, convertido en un cerdo negro aunque nunca me veas con los mismos ojos que ves a Ranma, aunque yo nunca aparezca en tus sueños y yo nunca sea motivo de tus suspiros o de tus lágrimas, aunque tu nunca dejes de verme como P-chan yo siempre te amaré Akane Tendo por que mi cuerpo y alma te pertenecen y no importa que pase mi corazón lleva grabado tu nombre…porque yo Ryoga Hibiki siempre te amaré…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Si lo sé, es algo muy corto, pero tampoco me hubiera gustado agrandarlo, de lo contrario Ryoga perdería su esencia. Bueno quise mostrar un poco de los sentimientos de Ryoga, en mi opinión se me hace un personaje que ha sufrido mucho y también merece un lugar en mis historias.

Espero te haya agradado, originalmente sería un songfic pero este sitio los prohíbe, así que ni modo. Ojala me mandes tus reviews, tu opinión es muy importante para mí.


End file.
